Darod Clan
The Darod (Somali: Daarood, Arabic: بني داوود‎) is a Somali clan. The father of this clan is named Abdirahman bin Isma'il al-Jabarti, but is more commonly known as Darod. In the Somali language, the word Daarood means "an enclosed compound," a conflation of the two words daar (compound) and ood (place enclosed by wall, trees, woods, fence, etc.). The Darod population in Somalia lives principally in the north, with a presence in the Mogadishu area as well as in the southwestern region. Outside of Somalia proper, there are various Darod sub-clans in the Ogaden and the North Eastern Province (currently administered by Ethiopia and Kenya, respectively), as well as Yemen. Several sources, including the Canadian Report of the Somalia Commission of Inquiry, indicate that the Darod is the largest Somali clan.12 However, other sources such as the CIA and Human Rights Watch indicate that the Hawiye is the largest Somali clan.34 Contents hide*1 History 2 Nobility 3 Lineage 4 Sons of Darod Ismail 5 Clan tree 6 Darod's tomb 7 Notable Darod people 8 Notes 9 References 10 External links editHistory 12Sheikh Darod's tomb in Haylaan,Sanaag, Somalia.According to early Islamic books and Somali tradition, Muhammad ibn Aqil's descendant Abdirahman bin Isma'il al-Jabarti (Darod), a son of the Sufi sheikh of theQadiriyyah order, fled his homeland in the Arabian Peninsula after an argument with his uncle.5 During the 10th or 11th century CE,6 he is believed to have then settled in northern Somalia just across the Red Sea and married the daughter of the Dir chief, which is said to have given rise to the Darod clan family.5According to the British anthropologist and Somali Studies veteran I.M. Lewis, while the traditions of descent from noble Arab families related to the Prophet are most probably expressions of the importance of Islam in Somali society,7 "there is a strong historically valid component in these legends which, in the case of the Darod, is confirmed in the current practice of a Dir representative officiating at the ceremony of installation of the chief of the Darod family."8 A similar clan mythology exists for the Isaaq, whom are said to have descended from one Shaykh Ishaq ibn Ahmad al-'Alawi, another Banu Hashim who came to Somalia around the same time.56 As with Sheikh Isaaq, there are also numerous existing hagiologies in Arabic which describe Sheikh Darod's travels, works and overall life in northern Somalia, as well as his movements in Arabia before his arrival.9 Sheikh Darod's tomb is in the Hadaaftimo Mountains in northern Somalia, and is the scene of frequent pilgrimages.8 The Darod were supporters of Imam Ahmad ibn Ibrihim al-Ghazi during his 16th century conquest of Ethiopia, especially the Geri, Marehan, Yabarre, Harti and Bartire sub-clans, who fought at Shimbra Kure, among other battles.10 editNobility The Darod clan has produced numerous noble Somali men and women over the centuries, including many Sultans. Traditionally, the Darod population was mostly concentrated in the northern and northeastern cities on the Gulf of Aden and upper Indian Ocean coast in the Horn of Africa. Darod noble men ruled these settlement pockets until the European colonial powers changed the political dynamics of Somalia during the late 19th century. Before many Darods began pushing southward in the mid-1850s, the Warsangali Sultanate governed the interior regions of Sanaag and Sool, whileMajeerteen sultanates held steadfast in solidly established posts from Bosaso to Hobyo. In addition to their traditional strongholds in northern Somalia, Marehan, Ogaden, and Harti Darod members settled further down south and southwest in the Gedo region (a region which was part of Upper Jubba as well as the entire length of the Jubaland region, composed of Gedo, Middle Jubba and Lower Jubba). editLineage Darod is the son of the famous Sufi Sheikh, Ismail bin Ibrahim Al-Jabarti, who is believed to have been born in Arabia. Tradition holds that he is descended from the Banu Hashim.5 According to the book Aqeeliyoon, his lineage is: Abdirahmaan Bin Ismaa'iil Bin Ibraahim Bin Abdirahmaan Bin Muhammed Bin Abdi Samad Bin Hanbal Bin Mahdi Bin Ahmed Bin Abdallah Bin Muhammed Bin Aqil Bin Abu-Talib Bin Abdul-Mutalib Bin Hashim.6 editSons of Darod Ismail Darod had five sons: Ahmed bin Abdirahman: Axmed-Sade Darod Muhammad bin Abdirahman: Maxamed-Kablalax Darod Hussien bin Abdirahman: Xuseen-Tanade Darod Yousuf bin Abdirahman: Yusuuf-Awrtable Darod Eissa bin Abdirahman: Cisse-Isse Darod editClan tree There is no clear agreement on the clan and sub-clan structures and many lineages are omitted. The following listing is based upon the World Bank's Conflict in Somalia: Drivers and Dynamics from 2005 and the United Kingdom's Home Office publication, Somalia Assessment 2001.1112 Darod (Daarood) Geri Kombe13141516 Marehan Red Dini Rer Hassan Eli Dheere Kabalah Absame Ogaden Makabul Mohamed Zubeir Aulihan Jidwaq Harti Dhulbahante (Dolbahante) Warsangali (Warsengeli) Majeerteen (Mijerteen) Omar Mahmud Issa Mahmud Osman Mahmoud (Osman Mahmud) David D. Laitin and Said S. Samatar offer a slightly different table:17 Darod (Daarood) Sade (Marehan) Rer Diine Rer Siyaad Hussen 'Ele Wagarda Talhe Yuusuf (Awrtable) Tanade (Leelkase) Kabalah Koombe Harti Dhulbahante Warsangali Majeerteen Bartire Jidwaq Geri Absguul Ogaden In the south central part of Somalia the World Bank shows the following clan tree:18 Darood Kablalah Koobe Kumade Isse Sade Mareehan Facaye Ortoble Leelkase (Lelkase) In Puntland the World Bank shows the following:19 Darod Harti Ogaden Marehan Awrtable Lelkase editDarod's tomb Darod is buried in an old town called Haylaan near Badhan in the north-eastern Sanaag region of Somalia. His wife Dobira is buried just outside of the town. 3Darod's tomb 4Darod's tomb 5Dobira's tomb 6Dobira's tomb 7Haylaan, former home of Darod and his resting place 8Haylaan 9Haylaan 10Haylaan editNotable Darod people Abdulqawi Yusuf, Majeerteen, international lawyer; judge at the International Court of Justice Asli Hassan Abade, Ogaden, first Somali female pilot and prominent member of the Somali Air Force Zakariye Haji Abdi, Leelkase, former Somali Minister for Post and Telecommunication and leader of the Alliance for the Re-liberation of Somalia Mohammed Sheikh Adden, Marehan, Somali intellectual, former head of Somali Technological Development, Minister of Information, Minister of Education, Marehan, Head of the Ideology Bureau SRRC Abdullahi Yusuf Ahmed, Majeerteen, former President of Somalia, President of Puntland and leader in the Somali Salvation Democratic Front, and one of the founders of the Puntland State of Somalia and the Somali Salvation Democratic Front. Abdulrahman Jama Barre, Marehan, Somali Foreign Minister and close relative of Siad Barre Siad Barre, Marehan, third President of Somalia, 1969–1991 Fatimo Isaak Bihi, Marehan, first Somali female ambassador, Ambassador to Geneva, Director of the African Department of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs Abdi Bile, Dhulbahante, winner of the 1,500 metres at the "1987 World Championships in Athletics" Faarax Maxamed Jaamac Cawl, Warsangeli, writer Hassan Abshir Farah, Majeerteen, former Mogadishu mayor, Somali ambassador to Japan and later to Germany, interior minister of Puntland, prime minister of Transitional Federal Government from Arta, and current TFG minister of fishing and marine resource Nuruddin Farah, Ogaden, prominent writer and winner of the 1998 Neustadt International Prize for Literature Abdirahman Mohamud Farole, Majeerteen, President of Puntland Ali Khalif Galaydh, Dhulbahante, former TNG Prime Minister of Somalia Mohamed Yussuf Haji, Ogaden, Defense Minister of Kenya Ali Matan Hashi, Marehan, first Somali pilot, commander of Somali Airforce 1959-1978, Minister of Justice, Minister of Health, Somali Nationalist. Mohammed Abdullah Hassan, Ogaden, the Sayyid; religious and nationalist leader of the Dervish State; called the Mad Mullah by the British Mohammed Haji-Ali Shirwa Warsangeli,Former Colonel in Somali Army and Historian Mohamud Muse Hersi, Majeerteen, former President of Puntland Mohamed Abdi Hashi, Dulbahante, former President of Puntland, Former Vice-president of Puntland, Former Chairman of USP (United Somali Party) Pan-Somali party. Known for his surpassing integrity, nationalism and fairness. Aden Ibrahim Aw Hirsi, Marehan, Author, Islamic Jurisprudence/Political Science scholar, governor of Gedo region 2006 - 2008. Mohamud Hashi Abdi Hoosh, Marehan, Jubba Regional Army Command 1980-1991 Abdirizak Haji Hussein, Majeerteen, Prime Minister of Somalia. Ahmed Farah Ali 'Idaja', Marehan, one of the first Somali language writers and 'father' of the Somali written folklore Hirsi Magan Isse, Majeerteen, scholar and one of the leaders of the Somalian revolution Fatima Jibrell, Warsangeli, award-winning environmentalist Osman Yuusuf Keenadiid, Majeerteen, inventor of the Osmanya writing script Yaasiin Cismaan Keenadiid, Majeerteen, author of the Somali Dictionary and founding member of the Somali Youth League Mohammed Awale Liban, Majeerteen, designed the flag of Somalia20 Farah Maalim, Ogaden, Deputy Speaker in the Parliament of Kenya Mohamed Abdullahi Mohamed, Marehan, incumbent Prime Minister of Somalia Mire Hagi Farah Mohamed, Majeerteen, Somali Finance Minister 2004-2006, and former Mayor Of Kismayo port City Mohammed Said Hersi Morgan, Majeerteen, defence minister beginning of 1990s Mohammed Jibril Muse, Majeerteen, former Chief of Somali Secret Service, General and later on Police chief of state of Puntland21 Said Sheikh Samatar, Leelkase, professor at Rutgers University Abdirashid Ali Shermarke, Majeerteen, second President of Somalia, 1967–1969 Omar Abdirashid Ali Sharmarke, Majeerteen, former Prime Minister of Somalia, and son of Abdirashid Ali Shermarke Mohamoud Ali Shire, Warsangeli, Sultan of former "British Somaliland" (1897–1960) Ahmed Warsame, Marehan, Head of the Somali Military Xasan Xayle, Warsangeli, Somali poet from Las Khorey